


Plucked

by cembular



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Spock, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Top Kirk, Virginity, possessive Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cembular/pseuds/cembular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock loses his virginity to his captain and boyfriend.  PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plucked

**Author's Note:**

> TO MY GOOD FRIEND PLAIDSHIRTJIMKIRK. Happy birthday! It's a day late but I hope you still enjoy it! <3 :D You are such an incredible person, and I'm just so happy that I met you. You are the reason I've built up the courage to continue writing, and for that I'm so grateful! I thought there was no better way to wish you a happy birthday and thank you for everything you've done than writing our shared fantasy of a virgin Spock fic <3 hahaha 
> 
> This fic is a lot of fluff and smut, and I hope all my readers enjoy it as well! <3 LLAP!!! <3
> 
> (ps, plaidshirtjimkirk is just so awesome, I want to thank her for even betaing this piece before I posted it!! haha!)

Plucked

 

Spock pressed his cheek into Jim’s shoulder, breathing gently against the skin of his neck. The bond between them was so incredibly strong with both their bodies pressed into each other like this, and Jim couldn’t help but sigh under the affection of Spock’s mind. He shut his eyes and listened to Spock’s heart thudding softly through their link.

 _This_ was happiness. This was everything Jim wanted and needed in life: Spock wrapped in his arms, both of their foreheads pressed together, and neither of them sleeping, just thinking. Thinking of how fond they were of one another, and how happy they were that they had recently decided to make their relationship official. It felt too good to be true, being able to look into Spock’s eyes and thinking about how they belonged to one another.

Jim could feel Spock stirring, shifting his body to achieve the most comfortable position possible given the tight space they were trying to share. The couch was not the most logical place to engage in such an affectionate activity like this, but fortunately, their relationship wasn’t always that logical.

The holovision was humming in the background, neither one of them paying the movie much attention. Jim was far too interested in playing with Spock’s ears and looking into the eyes of the Vulcan he had wanted for so long. It felt like years upon years that Jim had watched Spock and waited for a moment like this, when in all actuality it had only been one-- one year of realizing the depths of their fondness and wanting to take it that much further.

“Jim,” Spock finally mumbled, clutching onto Jim’s shoulders tightly. “I appear to be slipping off the edge,” he pointed out, trying to remain on the small surface of Jim’s couch.

Thankfully, Jim took the hint, and tried to press himself into the back of the sofa as tightly as possible, making a very small amount of extra room for Spock to slide onto. Once Spock was securely on, Jim wrapped his arms around him, attempting to strap him to his body to assure him he would not fall.

“Is that better?” Jim was slightly thrown off to feel Spock slipping from his arms again given the fact that he had just attempted to work their position out for the two of them.

“It is an improvement,” Spock began, now moving out of Jim’s embrace to stand beside the couch and looking down at him, “but not entirely _better._ ”

Jim laughed. He watched as Spock comfortably moved towards the food synthesizer and retrieved himself a glass of water, his eyes then turning to Jim. “Do you require anything?” Spock asked, feeling secure enough in their relationship to utilize Jim’s quarters to whatever he wished.

“I’ll have a sip of your water,” Jim replied, his attention briefly moving to the holovision while Spock made his way over to him. Once Spock handed him the glass, Jim gazed up at him affectionately and took a few gulps of the water, then returning it to him. “Thanks.”

Spock bowed his head, placing the drink on the very small table next to Jim’s head. When he finally returned his gaze to Jim, he gave the captain a look of disappointment. “We must obtain a different position if I am to remain on the sofa with you, Jim. Our previous one left much to be desired.”

The corners of Jim’s lips curled upwards, he always enjoyed Spock’s forward attitude. “Well,” Jim brought himself to a lazy lounging position. I can lay on my side here.” He displayed the position for Spock. “And you can press your back against me, so that way we can both see the movie.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim, finding the concept tempting, but knowing that they would remain in a similar position as before.

“Or,” Jim continued, realizing that his last suggestion did not go over so well, “I can lie here on my back.” He once again displayed the position, his back resting in the crook of the couch where the arm rest and the back met. His legs were slightly apart. “And we can just lay together.”

Expecting Spock to find some sort of illogic to his idea, Jim was pleasantly surprised when Spock took the suggested position with no argument. He first sat between Jim’s legs, leaned his back into Jim’s chest, and then shifted his head to rest on Jim’s right shoulder.

From this new position, Jim could hook his arms underneath Spock’s, and lock his fingers over Spock’s abdomen. There was something so pleasing about this position, from the way Jim could now feel Spock’s heart thudding in his side against his arm, or the way Spock’s lower back and the very top of his ass pressed into his groin.

“Comfortable?” Jim asked in a whisper.

“Indeed,” Spock replied, feeling a warm kiss against the point of his ear. Jim had become very fond of that spot, going out of his way on numerous occasions to kiss it. It was not displeasing for him, and he relished in it every time Jim did so.

They remained like that for some time, Jim’s mind completely absent from the film in front of them and instead focussing on every movement of his beloved Vulcan. With each small adjustment Spock made, he could feel Spock accidentally grind into his pulsing cock. He didn’t want to have his mind in such a dirty place, considering he and Spock hadn’t gotten very far in the relationship yet. It had only been a few weeks since they had confessed their feelings for one another, and so Jim didn’t want to offend Spock by attempting anything too unsettling.

Jim rested his hand over Spock’s hip, realizing that Spock was attentively viewing the program Jim had put on for them. He traced his fingers over the hip bone, slowly easing his hand under the shirt to feel even more of it.

He felt his hands tremble slightly against the warmth of Spock’s back. Spock’s gentle breathing as well as the smooth skin was enough to make Jim sigh, imagining what the rest of his skin felt like under his touch. The intense will he had not to get an erection in this position was slowly beginning to wear down on him.

“Your hands are uncomfortably cold Jim,” Spock commented, his eyes still focussed on the screen before him.

“Sorry, Spock.” Jim slowly began pulling them from under Spock’s clothes disappointedly.

“Do not apologize,” Spock’s eyes turned back and up towards Jim. “I did not mean for you to remove your hands. I simply meant that since your hands are uncomfortably cold, you might wish to warm them against me.” His hands were brought together in Spock’s hands, over top of his belly button. It was clear that Spock was attempting to thaw Jim’s fingers.

Jim pressed a kiss into Spock’s forehead, moving further down until their lips met. Together they made gentle smacking noises with their lips, Jim’s heart fluttering at his lover’s selflessness. “I love you.”

Spock looked back toward the screen, words of love and cherishment being sent through their bond in the only way Spock was secure in informing Jim of his affection.

They remained like that for a few moments, Jim grinding his hands into Spock’s hips. As Jim began to feel a the throbbing sensation in his cock, he very gently pulled Spock’s lower half into his groin, pressing ever so slightly into it, and trying hard to go unnoticed.

Spock paid no attention to this. He simply continued to fascinate himself with the new developments of the program. Jim took that as success, and again grinded gently against his lover.

The warmth, as well as the perfectly rounded cheeks pressing into him was enough to drive him insane. He could feel his cock hardening, pushing against the zipper of his pants, aching for a way out, to find Spock’s skin and touch it.

Jim’s cheeks became hot and his entire face flushed into a warm pink colour. His hard member was now very obviously pressed into his boyfriend’s backside, and there was absolutely no way Jim could manage to cover it up. He knew Spock felt it pressing into him, how could he not?

Spock’s back stiffened, his attention finally removed from the holovision. Jim could feel himself burning up. He couldn’t believe he had roused himself to the point of growing hard simply by pressing himself against Spock. Jim had had sex multiple times with multiple women; however, he had never touched Spock in such a way. The concept of it was enough to cause Jim’s hands to tremble.

He would not blame Spock for leaving his quarters now and ignoring him for the rest of the evening. In fact, he would rather Spock leave and be comfortable, than have him feel obligated to stick around and be pressured into something he wasn’t ready for. His heart pounded nervously in his chest, because as much as he wished for Spock to make that decision, Jim desperately wanted to spend the rest of the evening with him. They could continue this sexual advance and explore it for all it would be  worth, or they could appreciate the joys of a peaceful, non contact game of chess. Either way, Jim was sure he would derive the same amount of pleasure from both activities.

“I’m sorry.” Jim blushed, watching Spock turn his eyes back towards him. Spock was now sitting up, pulling away from Jim’s stressed flesh. “I’m sorry,” he repeated unnecessarily.

Their eyes were intensely gazing into one another, Spock’s emotions unflinching as usual and causing Jim to shift uneasily. It was difficult being in a relationship with another person who didn’t dare express his feelings. There was never an indication of the finer things, like whether or not he was disgusted, or surprised, or in need. There were often hints that alluded to such things, but sometimes--as was now--Jim could not tell what was running through Spock’s mind.

An eyebrow raised, indicating to Jim that Spock was either unimpressed or impressed. It was odd how a simple gesture could mean a plethora of different expressions, and  just another aspect of the great puzzle that was Spock.

Slowly, and very gently, Spock’s hand traveled south, tracing Jim’s abdomen, and causing his skin to twitch and flex. As Spock moved further down, Jim exhaled as it landed on the left of Jim’s hip bone, dangerously close to his ready cock.

“There is no need for apologies, Jim.” Spock was now the one blushing, his eyes still firmly looking over the bulge in Jim’s pants. Finally, his gaze returned to Jim’s, swallowing hard.

“I’m still sorry,” Jim mumbled, running his hand through Spock’s slick hair, watching as Spock looked down again.

Jim moaned out of pleasure and surprise as he felt slim, Vulcan digits, move over the swelling in his pants. He raised his hips slightly, watching Spock move his fingers over the top of the black material where Jim’s erection throbbed.

“It looks most,” Spock paused for a moment, sighing almost in relief, “uncomfortable.” He peered over at Jim, a faint Vulcan smirk present.

Jim could not think straight for a moment, his response surely becoming strange to Spock since he could not form the correct words for a short period of time. He was just so caught off guard by Spock’s very casual way of seduction, as well as the aspect of finally moving forward with the man he cherished above all others.

“It is,” Jim finally breathed out. He was sure that his late response was very odd and much less seductive than he had hoped, but he didn’t care. He just wanted Spock, and wanted Spock to want him.

Spock’s hand had already begun unfastening the zipper of Jim’s pants. Both of Spock’s legs were at either side of his knees, straddling him and making him moan.

Without hesitation, Spock pulled Jim’s pants down, his hips going treacherously slow. Already, Jim’s groin began to buck, his cock straining against his Starfleet-issued underwear. Spock couldn’t get them off fast enough.

“ _Spock._ ” His voice was needy, and he placed his fingers in the elastic waistband of his briefs.

Once Jim’s legs were exposed, and his black uniform pants were neatly folded over the arm of the sofa, Spock began to grope the skin back up his legs. When his hands met with Jim’s over the band of his undergarment, he paused, lifted himself further up Jim’s body and lightly pressed his forehead to his.

“Spock,” Jim exhaled again in a whisper, his eyes opened and admiring the closed eyes that were before him. “You’re so handsome.”

Both of Jim’s hands removed themselves from his hips, and instead firmly placed them on either side of Spock’s face, steadying the Vulcan to kiss him. He took the opportunity to be as clean and precise as possible, knowing that further on they would both get incredibly sloppy.

Jim felt nervousness course through their contact. Feelings of want and need intermingled in the sensation of apprehension, and it raised some concern within Jim.

“What’s the matter?” Jim asked, his hands still cupping both of Spock’s cheeks.

There was no reply for a short time. Spock looked down at the skin of Jim’s abdomen where his shirt was messily rolled up. His gaze slowly wandered up until it met Jim’s.

“There is nothing unpleasant that I am experiencing.” Spock replied, the nervousness now present in his eyes.

“Don’t lie to me,” Jim laughed, quickly kissing Spock’s lips again. “If you don’t want to do this, that’s fine.”

Spock’s dark eyes opened a fraction wider, tightening his grip on Jim’s body. “That is not what I said.”

Jim lowered one of his hands to support Spock’s hip, running his fingers over it affectionately. “But you feel unhappy.”

“I am not capable of such emotions.”

Jim’s eyes hardened into a look of disbelief as well as disappointment. He had heard this from Spock on multiple occasions, as if Spock truly believed that he had forgotten about his dedication to logic.

“Spock…” Jim began before he was gently interrupted.

“I am, however,” Spock sighed quietly, most likely hoping Jim did not notice the small human response to nerves. “Concerned.”

“About what?” Jim asked genuinely.

“I am not experienced in this area of intimacy,” Spock whispered, his eyes faltering and avoiding contact with Jim’s. It was clear to Jim that this was his Vulcan way of telling him that he was a virgin and that he was feeling shy about that.

He felt their noses touch, and Jim made lightly brushed his lips against Spock’s. Spock exhaled against his lips, causing Jim’s heart to throb with guilt. For this, he slid his lips against Spock’s, feeling the nerves and apprehension filtering through their link as their lips moved together.  

“You don’t have to feel worried, Spock. If you don’t want to do this now, we can wait. If you do want to do this, I’ll make sure that everything is alright,” Jim promised, his lips curling into a smile. “I’ll love you either way, you know that.”

Spock bowed his head, and from their contact, the feelings of hesitance and uncertainty were finally beginning to fade, however they didn’t vanish. It was understandable that Spock would feel this way, and that those feelings would not just disappear with a few words of encouragement.

Spock returned his attention to Jim’s aching cock, begging to be released. He lowered himself onto Jim, carefully pawing his hand over the fabric. Jim moaned again in satisfaction. Spock’s eyes lifted to see Jim close his own, his face twisted with pleasure. He could feel his heart racing happily in his side.

“That sensation has roused you?” Spock questioned, beginning to slide Jim’s underwear downward.

“Yes,” Jim chuckled, his breathing increasing. “It definitely h.. ah!” Jim moaned mid-sentence, feeling the cool air pinching at his newly exposed skin. His eyes fell down to Spock where he was pleased to see an impressed expression. Those dark eyes inspected the hard flesh warmly with great need. He believed Spock when he claimed he didn’t want to stop. The look of fascination and adoration was so intense in his eyes that Jim was sure that Spock would not last long before he took his cock in his hands.

And he was right. It took only seconds before Spock’s fingers touched Jim, and very softly he started caressing the edge, as if to gain further information about it before indulging. After carefully rubbing his fingers over the twitching length, Spock look the entirety of it in his fist.

“Ah, Spock,” Jim groaned, moving his hips forward in rhythm with Spock’s hand.

 _“Jim,_ ” Spock moaned quietly, breathing heavily as he increased the speed of his hand. He began rubbing and squeezing the base of Jim’s cock, and then rolling his thumb over the top. By the way Spock blissfully closed his eyes, Jim could tell that Spock was some how stimulating himself through the pleasure he was feeling. Perhaps it was the Vulcan touch telepathy, maybe it was the way Jim was looking down at him with need that set him off.

Jim brought his hand down to Spock’s arm, feeling the way the muscles were clenching and unclenching. Feeling the warm Vulcan breath against his swelling member caused Jim to thrust his hips more, wanting to feel Spock’s lips around him wanting to feel .

Spock looked up at Jim, assuring himself that Jim was enjoying these actions so far. It was obvious to Jim that Spock was uncertain of himself in this situation. Since Jim was extremely experienced in the art of love, and Spock had admitted himself lacking in that area, Jim was sure that had also played a part in the nerves. Perhaps Spock was weary of the idea that he would not hold up against all of Jim’s past lovers. The thought of that insecurity hurt Jim.

“Feels so good, Spock,” Jim assured, smiling down at Spock’s troubled eyes. Once he was comforted by his words, Spock then leaned in, gently licking the head of Jim’s cock.

“Yes, Spock, uh, yes,” Jim moaned, bucking his hips ever so slightly, making sure not to push himself into his lovers mouth unexpectedly. This was to be the first blowjob Spock ever gave him, and Jim was so excited he couldn’t contain himself enough to stop himself from thrusting a bit.

A hum escaped Spock, his eyes looking up at Jim as he pulled the head of Jim’s length into his mouth, sucking gently. It felt like velvet, so soft and warm. He couldn’t imagine it feeling any greater than in Spock’s mouth. It had only been a few moments of Spock licking and sucking on him and he was already sure that this would be the greatest experience of his entire life.

“Shit,” Jim breathed out, finding it more and more difficult to catch his breath. His eyes followed Spock’s lips as they took the cock deeper into his mouth, eventually reaching the back of his throat. “Oh, _Spock_.”

Spock was Vulcan, as well as a determined individual. Everything that he did was done with absolute professionalism as well as efficiency. Never had Jim seen him _half ass_ a task. It was beyond his nature to do such things. It was now obvious to Jim that this act was no exception.

Jim could see the blushing green cheeks hollowing to allow for the greatest amount of suction, moving his head up and down over Jim’s hard shaft. Occasionally Jim could feel Spock’s tongue flick over the head and swallow the precum that existed there. It caused for Jim to moan loudly.

Another sensation of pleasure was added when Spock brought his hand underneath Jim’s cock, playing with the two balls. His eyes never left Jim’s, as he monitored his ministrations through Jim’s groaning as well as his facial expressions. That was the benefit of dating a human, he supposed.

“Spock, you’re so good to me,” Jim moaned, rubbing his hands through the dark, glossy hair. “You do that so good.”

Spock released Jim from his mouth, taking a few deep breaths, and then sliding his mouth over him again. Aside from a slight purr of pleasure, there was no further response. Jim watched as his eyes closed into thin slits.

As soon as Spock had dropped his eyelids, Jim lifted Spock’s hand towards his own lips, kissing and licking the fingers intensely. From the instant contact with them, Spock’s eyes flew open, slowing down his rhythm to organize the pleasurable sensations coming from his hands.

“Does that feel good?” Jim asked in between light kisses on the pads of his fingers.

Spock once again released Jim, swallowing hard before deciding to answer, “Affirmative.” He then dropped his head, feeling Jim’s warm tongue play with every digit before taking them one-by-one into his mouth, and sucking on them ferociously.

“Jim,” Spock huffed, looking up with great need. “That is quite pleasurable.”

Jim smiled with Spock’s middle finger deep into his mouth. He felt Spock’s explore his mouth, tracing his tongue, picking up different sensations from various areas.

Once Spock remembered Jim’s forgotten cock, he quickly took it back into his mouth, applying a more rapid and powerful rhythm. His eyes were shut tightly, giving Jim all that he had to offer as well as balancing his own pleasure from Jim’s stimulation.

As Jim tongued between the digits, and lightly bit the ends, he rested his other hand sweetly on Spock’s head. He could feel the way it bobbed up and down, and at a particularly pleasing depth, Jim accidentally bit down on one of Spock’s knuckles, forgetting momentarily that it had been in his mouth.

Spock’s eyes shot up at Jim, curling his fingers inside Jim’s mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Jim mumbled sincerely through Spock’s fingers. He lifted Spock’s head off of his cock, feeling it slip into the cool air.

“Do not apologize,” Spock began to reassure, feeling Jim tilt his jaw upwards, pressing his lips avidly against his own. His mouth was quickly coated in saliva from Jim sliding their lips together messily. There was no more time to attempt to be careful or orderly; this was a moment of instinct and desire. Desire for more, possibly everything.

A needy hum rumbled in Spock’s throat, his hand petting Jim’s cheek as their mouths moved, crushed together. Simultaneously, their bodies eased further into each other, Spock now straddling Jim’s legs, just below his springing cock.

The heat began to rise, Jim’s hands fumbling carelessly at the zipper of Spock’s pants. Their lips remained securely attached, until Spock opened his mouth, breathing in urgently.

“Jim,” Spock moaned, gazing into his eyes. “I need… _Jim.”_ His thoughts began to become disoriented as soon as Jim pressed his lips into his throat, biting down gently at the curve of the collarbone. Jim was desperate for contact with Spock’s body, any part, any way.

The zipper was now open, exposing Spock’s underwear, and Jim’s fingers reached down the opening, feeling Spock’s erection through the fabric.

“Stand up, Spock,” Jim hissed through his teeth in need. He needed to get these clothes off of him, needed to feel that warm Vulcan skin against his own. “And take off your shirt.”

It did not take a second command. Spock was already lifting the rim of his shirt upward, struggling only slightly to pull it over his chest. His black shirt still crinkled over his abdomen. Spock looked down at Jim who was eyeing his slim figure hungrily. “I wish to remain in this shirt. I might become too cold without it.” A very faint blush covered his cheeks again, “Unless you require it off…”

“No.” Jim smiled upwards at Spock, loving how he could feel Spock press against his cock with every movement he made. “If you think you’ll be cold, you can keep it on. You can always take it off later.”

Spock bowed his head, tracing his fingers over Jim’s slick forehead. To an outsider, it appeared to be nothing but a few loving strokes, but to them it was so much more. They could feel the exchange of love, affection, passion. To Spock it was the traditional display of affection, the equivalent to kissing to a human. However, as a human, Jim could feel the outpouring of love being exchanged from Spock’s fingers, and he believed it to be just as effective.

It took very little effort for Spock to raise himself off the couch and off Jim. As Spock began to speedily drop his black Starfleet-issued pants to the floor, Jim ripped his shirt away from his body, tossing it away along with his own trousers and Spock’s clothing.

Spock was now standing tall before Jim, his hands moving over his black briefs hesitantly, unsure of whether he was expected to drop those as well, or to remain in them.

Jim picked up on the apprehension, and motioned for Spock to lower the garment in his hands, a smile peeking over his face. “Drop them, mister.”

It took seconds for Spock to slip the band over his slender hips, and push them down his thighs, bending over so that he could step out of them and fold them. Jim admired how well-kept Spock was, even taking the extra time during their heat of passion to fold and tidy his belongings.

Before Spock could place the article of clothing onto the floor with his shirt and pants, Jim pulled him on top of himself. Their lips found each other blindly, Jim’s hands coming up to caress Spock’s cheekbone.

Their cocks pressed together, precum dripping from the heads. The further they grinded in together, the louder Jim’s moaning and then more Spock’s breathing becoming laboured and heavy.

“Turn around.” Jim sat up further onto the couch, pushing Spock backwards on the cushions until he was sitting on Jim’s feet. “Spread your legs, Spock.” Jim mumbled, slipping his feet away, then crawling on top of him.

Spock leaned into the arm of the couch, raising his ass into the air and spreading his legs. Jim felt his heartbeat increase the closer he got to Spock’s body. Tenderly, he trailed a row of kisses down his back, biting gently against his shoulders and hips. It never ceased to amaze him how incredible Spock tasted and smelled. It was an earthy blend that Jim found intoxicating as well as instantly arousing. He would often times catch the scent as Spock passed on the bridge, and he could feel himself buzzing with excitement.

Teeth began scraping against the right globe of Spock’s ass, just enough to get a startled noise out of Spock. It sounded like a whine and a grunt, which Jim noted was the first time he ever heard that noise come from his Vulcan first officer. He enjoyed learning more about Spock, especially when that meant learning about what got him going.

Jim’s warm tongue trailed down between the cleft causing Spock to straighten his back and pull away from Jim slightly. “What are you doing?” Spock asked, his heart rate increasing as well as his breathing. His eyes searched Jim for the answer, but aside from his nervous behaviour, he seemed otherwise completely intrigued by the act of Jim’s tongue.

“I’m going to eat you out Spock,” Jim laughed, slapping his hand against Spock’s rear, watching Spock close his eyes from the impact of it.

“I do not… understand,” Spock replied, his voice shaky from the arousal he was experiencing from Jim landing another hard slap against the other cheek. “Ah.”

“I’m going to make you feel good,” Jim insisted, unsure what else to say in explanation for what he was about to do. He could explain his plan of lubing up his entire crack with his spit, and then inserting his tongue in and out of the tight entrance, nipping at the edges passionately. For some reason, Jim hoped to possibly surprise him.

Spock bent over, resting his elbows onto the arm of the couch once again. His back relaxing once again, “I am sure that you will manage to do that, Jim.”

Before Spock could finish speaking, Jim’s tongue returned to its destination viciously, lapping up copious amounts of saliva overtop of Spock clenched hole. He had never experienced this sensation of being _eaten out,_ before, and he was uncertain of what the most appropriate reaction to such stimulation would be. He decided a sigh would be most appropriate. When he attempted to do so, his breath came out more as a grunt.

“Jim,” Spock breathed out, “Ah, Jim.” His eyes shut tightly, pressing his forehead to the couch, moving his hips slowly. Jim held onto Spock’s swinging cock, shifting between inserting his tongue into the puckered hole and taking one of Spock’s balls into his mouth. Spock found himself moaning uncharacteristically in protest every time Jim had moved from one area to the other. He wished for Jim to pay attention to both his throbbing cock and his now loosened hole.

“Yes, Jim,” Spock whispered, opening his eyes in a pleasured flutter. Though they were opened and looking across the room, he couldn’t see anything. It was as if everything had fogged over, only his and Jim’s body existing now.

“You like that?” Jim smiled into Spock’s skin, returning his tongue to the quivering hole he had neglected for a short time. He could feel how it had cooled down under the chilly air when he pressed his tongue against it. Jim could feel Spock relaxing more and more, opening himself wider to accept all of Jim’s tongue.

“Yes, Jim, continue.” Spock sounded needy, his head now trying to look back at Jim, but giving up when he realized it would be hopeless. He returned his face into his arms, burying them there to stifle the illogical noises Jim was dragging out of him.

Jim lifted himself, leaning over Spock’s back and bringing Spock’s head willingly upwards so that he could see his eyes. They looked at each other heatedly, wanting nothing but to give into their primal instincts and fuck.

Slowly, Jim ran his fingers over Spock’s moist lips, still slightly swollen from taking his cock in his mouth earlier. Jim was pleased to see he had somehow left his mark. Spock’s eyes looked up at Jim sweetly, taking Jim’s fingers without question and flicking his tongue over them before sucking on them roughly.

Jim’s cock slipped between Spock’s cheeks, pressing against his posterior teasingly, only to be moved away once Jim stepped off of the couch.

Quickly, Spock’s head turned to follow Jim, his tongue licking over his lips, disappointed for having lost contact with those delectable digits. He raised an eyebrow as Jim stood before the synthesizer.

“Jim, are you dissatisfied?” he asked, his voice beseeching. He did not want his first time to end this way. He wanted this night to last a hundred hours of them rediscovering every inch of their bodies.

Jim looked back at Spock, both eyes wide. “What?” he laughed, the synthesizer giving out a ding when his order had materialized. “I was getting something to help you get comfortable.” He smiled, returning to the couch with a small cup in his hand.

“Might I enquire as to what is in your hands?” Spock asked, eyeing the glass. All his senses were activating in order to understand what Jim had been planning.

“It’s olive oil, Spock,” Jim smiled, lifting the cup over Spock’s backside. “Don’t move, just spread yourself.”

Spock complied, reaching his hands behind him, gripping at his cheeks and exposing his ready hole for his captain’s view. He felt a shiver when he had done this, feeling cool air nipping at his most private area.

The coolness was gone. What Spock had assumed to be warm olive oil was being poured down the gap between his fingers, dribbling over his excited entrance.

“Ah, Jim.” Spock grunted, clenching his buttocks slightly, releasing one of his cheeks and then scrambling to part them again. He tilted his body further, wanting to experience more of the pleasurable sensation.

Tenderly Jim ran a hand over Spock’s, placing the cup on the floor at their side, his fingers coated in the excess of the substance. “God, Spock, you look so good right now.”

Spock’s eyes turned back to Jim, his tongue running over his lips in wanton.

“I desire you, Jim,” Spock moaned, swinging his hips forward slightly.

“God, Spock, you have no idea,” he whispered, over Spock’s ear, kissing the tip of it sensitively. He then ran his finger back down to Spock’s parted ass, circling the tight hole gently with his finger. “I want to fuck you so badly Spock. I’ve wanted to for so long.”

Spock only replied with a moan, tilting his hips further up to encourage Jim to continue with his task. Jim smirked at him, surprised by his impatience.

“Okay,” Jim sighed with excitement. “You need to relax, and don’t clench these muscles. Okay?” He planted a warm kiss on the area below Spock’s ear. “Okay?” he whispered more sensually the second time.

“Yes, Jim,” Spock replied in a whine.

Jim leaned back to view the relaxing olive green hole. He very gently pressed his finger against it, feeling the way Spock clenched at the pressure. “Spock?” Jim mumbled, “Remember was I said.”

The hole loosened, allowing Jim’s finger to ease further into it. Once the tip had made it passed the first ring of muscle, Jim began to retract it, pulling it almost entirely out, and then pushing it back in. He felt Spock’s body jolt, his walls clamping around Jim’s finger, making it harder for Jim to pull and push.

“Spock, you have to relax or it’s going to hurt,” Jim informed sweetly, kissing the back of Spock’s neck. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

An overwhelming feeling of love came rushing over Spock, feeling the sincerity of Jim’s words welling up inside him. He could feel their link swarming with words of endearment, both of them fighting for the chance to inform the other of how much they adored them.

Slowly, Spock relaxed his muscles, trusting his beloved Jim in full. He did not speak, he only grunted. It was not particularly unpleasant, simply uncomfortable. He had never been penetrated in such a way, and the feeling of using a channel that was simply for a release and not an entry was very odd for him. Yet, Jim was absolutely right when he said that unclenching his muscles did make the endeavor much easier as well as pleasurable.

Jim began pushing another of his fingers alongside his other, trying to stretch Spock’s opening even further. As soon as the end of his finger eased through the first ring of muscles, Jim could feel the walls of Spock’s channel spasm, restricting Jim’s fingers again uncomfortably.

“Jim,” Spock grunted. “Please. It is too much.” He spoke quietly, feeling ashamed for having interrupted the advance. He felt inexperienced as well as foolish for not being able to handle the natural flow of sex. However, the feeling of two digits opening him up was much too fast. He hadn’t even come to fully agree with the one finger he was first introduced to.

“Did I go to fast?” Jim asked, removing both as soon as Spock had spoken. He kissed over Spock’s lower back, trying to reassure him that he was in it for both of their pleasure.

Spock reached his hand back, experimentally running his finger over his own hole, feeling the slick olive oil coating it graciously. He huffed a breath of air out, closing his eyes as he inserted the end of his finger into his own opening.

Jim’s eyes widened, watching as Spock displayed the progress he wished for Jim to make, showing him the pace and depth he wished to start with. About half of his finger was inserted into the hole, moving around slowly as Spock tested out that sensation before easing it in further.

As he watched, Jim took his own cock in hand, rubbing it slowly along with Spock’s penetrating rhythm. They both slowly moved, Spock’s finger picking up speed ever so slightly and beginning to cause him to pant. His eyes fluttered with pleasure causing him to shift his hips back onto his digit to try and achieve a deeper angle. Jim could not believe his eyes. Spock was so incredibly hot splayed out and fingering himself. He couldn’t help but make a pathetic whimpering noise, eyeing the way Spock’s green and puckered hole was clinging to his digit needily.

“Oh, fuck.” Jim muttered, slapping his hand against Spock’s right ass cheek. “That’s so hot, Spock.”

 _“Jim_.” Spock spoke urgently, his tone becoming littered with desperation, “You may add your finger alongside my own.”

It did not take a second for Jim to reach his hands out to Spock and latch them over his hips. He held on firmly, taking one of his fingers and very gently traced it around the greedy little hole that was gripping Spock’s finger tightly.

Spock’s digit froze, allowing for Jim to wriggle his way in beside him. As soon as he had entered him full, Spock arched his back, breathing heavily from the way he had to adjust to fit both fingers. Once Jim began to retract his finger, Spock had to physically hold him still, not saying a word, but desperately needing the time to calm his body.

“Sorry.” Jim’s eyes still firmly glued to the extremely erotic sight of his finger being pressed against his lover while being deep inside him. It felt incredible to be so closely bonded to Spock that he could faintly hear him singing with pleasure in his mind.

The two digits shifted simultaneously, Jim’s curling ever so slightly and causing Spock to gasp. As soon as Jim felt Spock’s fingers begin to move in and out, sliding almost all the way out before shoving back in, Jim decided that was enough of an invitation to do so as well.  

Jim was in a much more advantageous position to finger Spock, being able to fully retreat and achieve a greater depth. Spock’s motion soon slowed down, his entire body beginning to shake under the incredible feeling of Jim’s fingers nearly hammering its way into him.

“Jim!” Spock sounded almost shocked. His head leaning back, his finger slipping out from where it was in favour of holding the edge of the couch. The force of Jim’s body moving against him caused him to pant needily into the palm of his hand, trying to silence himself.

Another finger joined Jim’s, scissoring and exercising the flesh in hopes of making him as comfortable as physically possible. Jim could feel Spock pushing lightly back against him, making Jim quiver in excitement.

Suddenly Spock began to spasm again, his back going rigid and legs shaking. He was now jetting his body back into Jim’s hand, causing Jim to settle it over the small of his back to try and steady him. However, the Vulcan possessed a strength Jim did not have and so he was not surprised by the way he nearly pushed him back in a desperation which seemed to spawn out of nowhere.

“What was that?” Jim laughed, watching as Spock began to slow down, his breath impossibly heavy as his body expanded and compressed with every huff.

“I… am… not certain.” He paused, swallowing hard. As best he could, he turned his head to face Jim, his eyes melting from a look of need to one of tenderness. “Whatever you have done, I wish for you to do it again.”

Running through every motion he had set, he tried to consider what he had done differently to rouse such a needy response for his lover. Suddenly it hit him, feeling somewhat silly for not realizing it before. “Your prostate?” Jim laughed, trying desperately now to try and find it again. “You want me to hit your prostate again?”

Spock jolted with pleasure, clearly Jim had hit his mark a second time. Spock was now grinding his hips in circles, encouraging Jim to go faster, deeper, harder. “Yes, Jim. Please, please, Jim! Captain, right there!”

Jim’s heart leaped with the sound of such formalities in such an intimate moment. Spock hadn’t been the first to use the ranks in the bedroom, but Jim was feeling as if this had been something new, tantalizing and incredibly arousing. Suddenly at the sound of Spock’s voice using that name at such a time, Jim felt the need to completely blow Spock away.

His hand went faster, his entire finger’s length completely diving in to the open channel. Spock was now growling under him, his tone husky and powerful.

“Oh, fuck.” Jim groaned, his erection standing tall and ready. He couldn’t wait any longer, the more he saw Spock in this position of want and submission, the more he wanted to thrust himself in and never come out.

“Spock,” Jim hissed, removing his fingers, and watching Spock slump into the couch, turning his head so that his ear was facing him. He watch as Spock’s eyes looked distant and firey. “I want to fuck you right now.” He moaned into the pointed ear seductively, wanting to act without the formal go ahead. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Spock was visibly nervous again, his head coming up to look at him with concerned eyes. He was ready physically for the entrance of Jim’s large cock, but he wasn’t ready mentally. He wasn’t ready to officially tell himself, ‘ _You are going to get screwed by your captain. Every time you look at him on the bridge, you will remember the moment he stuck his length deep within you. You will recall the moment you broke and whined and panted under him , begging him for release and for more. You will never forget what it felt like to get physically torn apart on that cock, and how your minds will effortlessly open up to one another, locking together boundlessly. You will never forget having sex with your captain.”_

“Are you ready?” Jim asked, covering his hand with the oily lube, and wrapping his fist around his cock, coating it with the clear liquid generously. His eyes watched Spock’s eyes, and wondered if his lover was about to back out now, after that they had gotten so far.

And though it would have been frustrating, having both of them completely ready and excited with the thought of giving each other the release they desired, Jim would not be bitter. He took Spock’s comfort above all, and if Spock felt as though this was where he wished to stop, then this was where they would end it.

When Spock raised himself onto his knees and tilted his head so that he could catch Jim’s lips in his own, Jim felt confident that this would continue.

“Yes,” Spock verbally confirmed, giving Jim a faint Vulcan smile. He wanted all that he would never forget. He wanted to submit himself completely to Jim, to have Jim finally overpower him in a way he was never truly capable of doing otherwise. Unlike their ranks, Jim’s authority over Spock in the physical sense was much to be desired. He could never fully overtake a Vulcan, however, today he would. Today he would catch, hold down, and claim this Vulcan for everything he was.

“Please Jim,” Spock finally begged, bending over. He could still feel the nerves within him, afraid for the feeling of being split open over Jim’s member, as well as feeling Jim penetrating his mind. He was excited, and the adrenaline that coursed through him from these feelings was causing Spock to shake in anticipation. He was certain he’d enjoy it once it started going because Spock had faith in Jim, knowing he would do anything to make the experience the greatest it could possibly be.

Jim placed his hands onto Spock’s hips, pulling him closer towards his groin. His hand slowly ran up Spock’s side, settling momentarily over the beating heart, and then tracing his fingers back down.

“Remember to relax,” Jim reminded him, trying to make Spock’s first experience as calm, affectionate, and controlled as possible. He knew how much Spock favoured control and so he did not want to in any way shock him with disarray.

Spock forced himself to relax, letting out a drawn out moan below his breath as Jim pushed the head of his cock into the well-lubed opening. Jim did his best to prepare Spock, not wanting him to experience any discomfort.

Just as the tip had settled inside Spock, Jim placed a pile of pillows beneath his lover, and then reorganized their position so that Spock could lie there comfortably while he worked on stimulating him.

A drawn out moan of pain and pleasure arose from Spock, his hands clutching the pillows tightly. Clearly having Jim’s length inside him was much different from the mere two fingers that he had gotten used to earlier.

“God, Spock,” Jim groaned, feeling the burning heat within the channel. It had been warm inside his mouth, and his finger had experienced the heat as well, but it was nothing like this. His cock was sweltering inside the tight confines of Spock’s ass. “So hot, Spock. So tight.” His hands roamed over the globes of his ass, pressing them together and then separating them to view the gripping hole surrounding his cock. “Does that feel good?”

Spock moaned, gripping the pillow under his stomach desperately, his eyes clenched shut. He almost forgot how to speak, only mumbling incoherent noises at first before gaining control and finally answering, “Yes.” It was strained and needy, causing Jim to push deeper.

“Ah!” Spock arched his back, shooting a look back at Jim and eyeing the sweat that was slicking his chest and abdomen. He felt himself growing impossibly hard thinking about Jim’s rippling muscles, slick and flexing against his own body. He wanted to see all of Jim and to experience all the power and control he was capable of.

Jim grinned at his beloved Spock, leaning in to kiss the very angular jaw. He couldn’t imagine sharing this experience with anybody else ever again. He had no desire to involve himself with another soul for the rest of his life. He could marry Spock right here and never look back at what could have been. Marrying Spock would be the epitome of happiness in his books.

 _‘I love you so much_.’ Jim sent through their bond, feeling Spock slump gracefully with contentment.

 _‘I cherish thee above all others, Jim! Please! More! I desire all of you in every way!_ ’ Spock responded, moving his hips slightly as an experiment in his abilities within this position. He froze after a few slow moves, hissing out from the pleasure and the tenderness he was feeling.  

Jim could not suppress the urge to move his hips, thrusting gently into Spock’s heated tunnel and causing Spock to shudder again in relief. He was impressed by his Vulcan boyfriend for having the capability of shutting out emotions and guarding his mind from submitting to the illogic of expressions, especially in such a situation as this.

“Captain,” Spock moaned, lifting his hips to make Jim’s job of thrusting into him easier. He could feel the new depth that this change in posture awarded him. He could also feel Jim’s pace increasing ever so slightly as Jim’s hip bones started to slam into him unceremoniously.

“Spock,” Jim sighed, hugging his arms around Spock’s chest, thrusting his lower half quickly as the need to overtake Spock grew more and more frantic. He felt dominant, powerful and yet completely dependent on the Vulcan beneath him. He needed Spock just as desperately as he needed air. “I love you.” He panted into the lovely pointed ear below him.

“Ah!” Spock hissed, grinding his hips and pushing back into Jim’s movements. Together, somehow, through trial and error, they achieved the perfect rhythm. They moved so effortlessly together, both of them exchanging noises that complimented one another so appropriately that it had sounded as though they had prepared themselves for this moment, going over their individual parts until they got it right.

“Ashaya,” Spock huffed, feeling his hips being pushed into the sofa with every one of Jim’s thrusts. “Taluhk... nash-veh k’dular.” He reached his hand back, trying to reach for Jim’s face, but was unsuccessful from his position. “I wish to see your face, Jim.”

Jim, gripped Spock’s hips tightly, giving Spock three firm thrusts before releasing his love. “How would you like to…” Jim began, panting and feeling drops of sweat rolling down his back. Before he could finish his sentence, he felt Spock push him back onto the couch. All he could see was needy Vulcan eyes peering down at him.

Spock climbed on top of him, his entire aura being demanding and controlling; however, by the way he climbed over him and settled over his thighs, the more Jim could see the uncertainty. Spock did not know how to situate himself in the position, and thus lost his look of great need and hunger.

As firmly as he had held his hips before, Jim grasped both sides of Spock pulling him to the correct area over his groin, helping him to fold his legs comfortably, and then directing his cock in position for Spock to slide onto.

Spock’s eyes stayed on Jim, feeling extremely thankful for having such a thoughtful and loving man to lead him through this new experience. He did not feel frustration coming from Jim for not having the skill or ability that another man could have. He did not feel embarrassment or anger, and for that he was grateful.

It was even more gratifying to lower himself onto Jim’s cock and watch his captain’s charming expression change from one of frustration, to one of complete and utter sensuality. It felt incredible to claim that outburst as his own. That look of insane serenity and bliss was one that he had created, gifted to the one he loved so much. Jim had worked so hard in making sure every aspect of this experience was pleasing for him, and so Spock decided that he would like to do the same.

However, this angle of penetration was much different from the last. From this position he had all the control, as well he could feel Jim’s cock pushing beyond where it had reached before. As he sat on the captain’s lap, he let out a strangled moan, looking down at Jim almost shocked.

“God, Spock.” Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s back again, bringing him down so that he could kiss his lips, gliding his hips in small controlled movements. “Feels so good inside you.”

Spock moaned. He clutched his walls around Jim’s cock, feeling himself pulse around Jim’s twitching member. _“Jim._ ”

Finally after gaining some composure, Spock straightened himself out, lifting himself on and off of Jim’s body expertly, pounding his ass against Jim’s pelvis with intense power and assertiveness. He was not willing to wait any longer; he wanted to feel Jim burn against his walls, and then slate the flames with his cool seed.

“Yes, Spock, just like that,” Jim groaned, gritting his teeth passionately as he peered up at Spock’s dark brown eyes staring at him intently. “You’re doing great. You are so good at this, Spock.” Jim attempted to help Spock by bouncing his weight on and off of him. However, his thrusts were met with Spock’s ass, pushing down on his hips at a bruising rate.

It was incredible that Spock was not lying on the floor in pain. Had he been involved with a human in these circumstances, he was absolutely sure that they would not come back in one piece. A human asshole would not be able to handle the pounding that Spock’s was receiving, and for that Jim moaned again in pleasure.

“Spock… my God!” He tried to speak between grunts and breaths. “Don’t… hurt yourself.”

Spock rolled his hips, supporting his weight on Jim’s legs by firmly grasping them in both his hands and leaning back. He looked down his body towards Jim, not responding in words but intense moans and breathing.

Jim raised his hands behind his head, marvelling in the experience of feeling as though he were being taken while literally fucking another man. It was incredible how Spock had this power over him and power in himself.

Spock moved his weight forward again, resting his head in the crook of Jim’s shoulder, breathing heavily into the space beside him. _“Jim._ ”

“Spock,” Jim groaned, rubbing his hands over his lovers head and back passionately. “I want to be like this forever.”

A string of moaning noises followed Jim’s remark causing him to laugh slightly at how far he had managed to take Spock. “God, I love you.”

Hot lips slammed into the side of Jim’s flexed neck, feeling the way Spock trailed his tongue up and down the side, before kissing a sensitive spot underneath his jaw. Jim bucked his hips up into Spock fervently. All original thought processes seemed to vanish as Jim’s body went into autopilot. His body just trying to gain every sensation possible.

Spock’s mouth found his earlobe, sucking and nibbling on the flap desperately, as if toying with the flesh was a necessity of his survival.

“Spock!” Jim chuckled, moving his head so that his ear could be released from Spock’s teeth. “That tickles.”

And though what he had said did not sound as generically _manly_ as some would term, Jim’s laugh had reminded Spock of just how _manly_ Jim was. How deep and powerful his tone was, and how intellectually stimulating his words were when he did speak. When that voice spoke, every person aboard the ship listened. Spock found it compelling that such an intrinsically dominant tone could waver when he applied such stimulation to his lobe. It was a curious discovery.

Spock rested his head, tilting it to his right so that he could look his beloved Jim in the eyes, both of their foreheads pressed together affectionately. It was incredible to gauge one another’s reactions to such an intimate act.

Their lips found each other, placing multiple strings of kisses together before locking together firmly. Their fingers some how attracted to one another and laced into each other perfectly. It felt so right, everything felt so incredibly right.

Spock closed his eyes, feeling absolute contentment coming over him as Jim filled him over and over again. His legs tightened over Jim’s hips, his toes curling against the fabric over the couch. “Mmm, Jim?” He breathed heavily.

Jim was grunting beneath his wrapping his fingers over Spock’s waist. “Yes Spock.”

“We must alter positions,” he informed, “My legs are beginning to cramp in this static arrangement.”

Jim laughed hoisting Spock and himself into seated positions, both of them still securely attached intimately. Both of them moaned cheerfully at the feeling of being one, and the feeling of Jim’s cock shifting inside during the move.

With a hand supporting Spock’s back, Jim settled him into the cushions, lifting his legs up and open so that he could access his posterior more in depth.

Spock stretched his legs out, wrapping them over Jim’s waist affectionately. With this new position they were so insanely close, both of them clutching onto each other, somewhat afraid to let go. From here, Jim was capable of dramatizing his thrusts, angling them just right that his cock went jolting into the bundle of nerves Spock had so dearly wanted him to find again.

“Jim!” Spock whined loudly, grinding his hips faster and faster until Jim steadied Spock’s hips, holding them there while he pummeled into him aggressively. “Jim! Ah! Please! More!”

“I’ll give you more,” Jim grunted back, pushing Spock’s thighs higher.

“There! Jim! The spot!” Spock was mumbling now, too lost in his own pleasure to consider the words he was spewing towards the captain.

“Oh God, Spock!” Jim hammered into Spock feeling his need for release fast approaching.

“I need...” Spock groaned, his eyes firmly shut, as if to hold something back. “I need... “

Jim slowed his thrusting, running his hand through Spock’s hair. “What do you need, Spock?” he whispered sweetly into Spock’s gaping mouth.

Spock’s hand rose off of the couch, running over Jim’s flexed abs and chest, feeling the sweat there and rolling his fingers over Jim’s nipples playfully. He watched as doing this caused Jim to react by breathing heavily.

Jim felt the familiar feeling of Spock joining his mind as Spock pressed his fingers into Jim’s psi points. A deep pulling sensation tugged on Jim’s consciousness, delving him deeper and deeper into the bond they shared. There, he could sense every tender and loving emotion Spock harboured for Jim but was unsure of how to express given his dual heritage. His human half afraid of what Jim thought, and his Vulcan half ashamed of the mere act of expressing anything. Here in Spock’s mind, he felt a complete worship he was unaware existed, that Spock had felt towards him.

The clouded allusion of Spock’s mind was gone, the sounds of moaning, creaking of springs, as well as the loud clapping of skin was present again. Jim opened his eyes to see Spock’s looking up at his, his hand dropping to his chest.

They stared at one another, wanting to share their thoughts and excitement for what they had just experienced, but neither one of them had the capability to form the correct words. Jim wrapped his hand around Spock’s cock, moving his fist over it intensely, trying to drive his lover over the edge.

“Do you feel close?” Jim asked in Spock’s ear, licking the curve there swiftly.

“Yes,” Spock groaned out, thrusting his own hips.

“Let’s try to get it together,” Jim suggested, gripping Spock’s hair gently.

Jim’s hips were in full force, pushing Spock against the side of the couch with every thrust. Spock’s eyes watched as Jim’s fluttered in ecstasy, growing closer and closer to his peak. Those eyes were now in thin slits looking down at Spock, his hand running over Spock’s cheek affectionately.

Spock was not prepared for the incredible power of his orgasm. Jim’s hand moving tenderly yet in perfect harmony with his thrusting, over his swollen cock. Spock tightened his hands over Jim’s shoulders, gently pulling Jim as he ran his fingers down the toned muscles of his back.

 _“Jim!”_ Spock began to growl, lowering his brows towards Jim. He was riding out his orgasm, moving his hips, gritting his teeth and staring at his captain. “Yes, Jim, please,” Spock started trailing off, unsure of what he was saying or where these sentences were leading.

It was time for Jim to join Spock in this high. He cradled Spock closer to him, his thrusting completely erratic and out of sync with Spock’s now settling movements. They peered into each others eyes still, watching as the pleasure mounted in Jim’s eyes.

“I’m… going to come,” Jim mumbled into Spock’s mouth, both of them sharing one another’s air as if it were vital.

Spock claimed Jim’s lips while Jim continued to pump his cock deep inside him at an incredibly fast pace. When their lips finally separated, Spock whispered, “Yes, Jim, please. Do it inside me.”

It was there that Jim tightly shut his eyes, thrusted deep inside the warm heat of Spock’s body and released. Come was quickly filling the tight space, causing Spock to arch his back. Their stomachs already covered in the mess of Spock’s arousal, but Spock felt as though nothing in this entire experience outweighed the feeling of Jim’s essence inside him.

“Spock! Fuck,” Jim panted, thrusting lazily, drawing out his orgasm to its fullest potential, milking himself of every last drop of come before settling on top of Spock.

There was no point to removing their connection, Jim simply hugged Spock’s body towards his and gathered his lips against his own, kissing him sensually and feeling Spock breath escape through his nose. Their eyes met once their lips separated, and Spock felt as aroused as he did moments ago by simply looking into Jim’s eyes.

“I am thankful.” Spock’s voice was hoarse with pleasure, yet soft. Jim was so amazed at how incredible Spock could look after sex. He already viewed Spock as the most handsome Vulcan in the universe, but looking at him now with his sleepy eyes and his disheveled hair, he felt like Spock was so much more. He was his now. Completely and entirely his, and that thought spawned something protective in him. He never wanted to lose Spock. He wanted to take care of this man for the rest of his life.

“Spock, don’t thank me,” Jim laughed, kissing his jaw affectionately.

“I am merely expressing my gratitude that I was able to share this first experience with you,” Spock explained, watching as Jim lifted himself off of Spock, making the Vulcan shiver with the loss of Jim’s heat. He sat up, watching Jim head toward the bathroom and wondering if he would return any time soon.

He took the time of Jim’s absence to peer down towards his body at the splattered come that had climbed up his own chest, and the spent cock that was now softening. He brought his hand down to between his legs, feeling the running come dripping from his extremely sensitive hole.  

It was interesting to explore his body in this way. He had never engaged in anything of the sort and so he was uncertain how he would clean that part of himself. However, at the moment, he couldn’t be concerned with those matters. He felt himself missing Jim’s presence more and more.

Eventually Jim returned, a towel in his hands. The sight of Jim returning made Spock relax into the couch, looking down at Jim’s dripping cock coated with come.

“I’m going to take care of you, Spock.” Jim smiled, running the towel over Spock’s messy abdomen. Spock’s eyes followed Jim’s very slow and gentle movements. It was an interesting contrast from the way he had pounded his way inside him, to now caressing his stomach and legs with the utmost sincerity.

“I would have it no other way.” Spock looked up towards Jim, admiring the way he managed to look between his task and his loving eyes. Simultaneously they reached forward for a kiss, both of their eyes closing happily.

When Jim had taken care of the mess of Spock’s body, he then looked down toward his own and was surprised when he felt Spock’s hands lightly pulling on his legs. “Come closer to me.”

Jim complied, watching as Spock’s tongue pointed its way out, and flicked over the head of his cock. It desperately moved and licked and sucked at the softening member, trying to get every last bit of come off of it. Spock’s eyes peered up at Jim for approval, and when he was gifted with a moan and a gentle pet across his bangs, he went back to his task with all of his attention and skill.

When it was clean and now coated with Spock’s saliva, he watched as Spock carefully dragged his tongue up Jim’s stomach and licked away the excess come that had travelled up that way. Their eyes met again.

“I can’t believe that was your first time.” Jim smiled, trying to fix Spock’s hair as he knew that was what Spock would prefer.

“Vulcans do not lie, Jim. I have never engaged in sexual intercourse before,” Spock repeated, looking up at Jim before standing in front of him, and kissing his neck and throat needily.

Jim smiled while Spock could not see, feeling complete infatuation with the Vulcan in his arms. He hugged Spock, swaying lightly with him. “Well I hope you enjoyed it, because I don’t think you're going to have another first with anyone ever again.”

“Another first?” Spock questioned, looking into Jim’s eyes curiously.

“We’re going to be doing this for a very long time, Spock.” Jim lifted Spock into his arms, causing Spock’s eyes to widen in surprise of being carried bridal style into the bedroom. “I’m definitely not letting you go anytime soon.”

And though the illogic of that statement was beyond comprehension, he was certain he felt the exact same way. Spock never wanted to see or feel another living soul as he had done that night. He was certain that Jim was not going anywhere, and as Jim had claimed before, they were going to be doing this for a very long time.

As Jim promised to take a shower with Spock in the morning before their shift, they decided that sleeping would be the best thing. Both of them holding each other in a warm embrace, reminding each other occasionally of how much they loved one another.

It was a good feeling. Before Spock finally dozed off in his captain’s arms he remembered what had finally made him give in to the instinct of copulating with his beloved Jim.

_‘Every time you look at him on the bridge, you will remember the moment he stuck his length deep within you. You will recall the moment you broke and whined and panted under him, begging him for release and for more. You will never forget what it felt like to get physically torn apart on the cock, and how your minds will effortlessly open up to one another, locking together boundlessly. You will never forget having sex with your captain.’_

And of that he was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this steamy fic! You guys all rock, and I would love to hear what you all think. :) 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr [here](-am-cem.tumblr.com) or email me at iamcemxox@gmail.com !!! I am also taking requests for pwps (short or long) through my tumblr ask box :) <3 So feel free to send them my way :)
> 
> <3 LLAP friends


End file.
